Luna Drew Book 1: Forever Haunted
by LunaAmethyst
Summary: I was always in the dark. Staying away from people. Nico Di Angelo, bends the shadows and stays in them like me. I was powerful and strong. I acted tough but inside, I was forever scarred and haunted. He melted my frozen heart. And this, is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Ivy: Hi PJO and HoO fans! I've had a PJO story in my head and wrote it on paper. I wanted to post it, but my dad keeps bugging me. But now I can write! I will also my updating my Camp Rock story. It takes place after CR2. The setting in the first chapter is at Blackbeards. If you don't know what Blackbeards is, it's a amusement park. They are currently building a roller coaster. It's in the arcade. There are two arcades, one that connects to the boys and girls restroom, and another very far near the race track. The arcade is the one at the race track. This is a Nico Di Angelo X OC story. _Sorry if the author's note was long._

Nico: You think?

Ivy: Shut up Nico. The disclaimer please.

Nico: Ivy does not own PJO and HoO. If she did, I would not be gay and have a love interest.

**Chapter 1: I meet a son of Hades**

I was at the 2nd arcade at Blackbeards. I sat at table that looked out the window, to the golf course. I saw my four teachers play golf. An amused smile was on my face. All the things that they can do here, they play golf? I thought. Then again, they are in their mid 30's. My history teacher is probably the nicest teacher you'll ever meet. She's 50 but she looks like she is in here early thirties. Even if she's strict, she is still nice. Even if I got in trouble a lot times in her class, I still like her. I tore my eyes away from the window and sipped my Pepsi, while I turned around, looking at the door. My eyes fell on a boy. My eyes widened. It was a boy. And you're all probably thinking, it's just a boy? Right? But he's not just a boy. A boy dressed in black. A black t-shirt with a skull on it, black hair, pale olive toned skin, black pants and black shoes. Why was I going into detail on him you're all thinking? He wasn't a normal boy. He was Nico Di Angelo Son Of Hades. The Ghost King. And the Ambassador Of Pluto. And he was looking at me. You know the titles Ghost King and Ambassador Of Pluto are in the future right? Well if you didn't know, you know now. He started coming closer to me. I paled again. Also, I'm eleven years old. I know about the series. Suddenly, a female voice spoke into my head._" Go out the back door."_ _ " Why? And who are you? I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Wilderness, and Childbirth. Hello My Lady. I spoke to her. Hello my maiden. My Lady, why are talking to me? Because I wanted to contact you, my dear. Oh, I thought, sorry My Lady. Now, why should I go out the back door? Because the boy is coming closer. GO! _I understood. I started to walk towards the back door. But when I could get the handle open, Nico's arms wrapped around me. He breathed slowly and I could feel his cold breath down my neck, making me shiver. My eyes glued to the floor and I didn't look up. His cold finger pulled up my chin, forcing me to look at him. His lower lip brushed against my ear, and his breath, cold as ice, breathed down my neck once more, but instead, he spoke in my ear." Come to the Labyrinth with me." I looked at him, and then I scoffed. Me, come with you to train with King Minos? Yeah, I told him. I know about Minos and you, personally. Nico flinched. How do you know? He asked me, with fear. A scowl was on my face. Do you really think Minos can help you, Nico? I told him, well do YOU? My voice was calm, I was trying to not get angry. Keyword: tried. I I I don't know. He stuttered. I smirked. You're lucky Di Angelo, that I am a nice person. My eyes looked into his dark brown, chocolate eyes. I'll come with you. Great! He said. When school ends. When does your school year end? He asked me. My school year ends on June 12th. That's a few weeks from now. Yep, I told him. If you want to come to school with me, I suggest that you use the mist, or something. He looked at me. Never mind, I'll do it. I snapped my fingers and white aura formed, but it looked faint. I smirked at his expression. Why are you here anyway? He asked me. I'm here because of a reward trip that I earned. Oh that explains it, he said to me. I nodded. Right, once school is over I'll gradate from 6th grade. Nico stared at me. What, I told him. Nothing, he replied it's just you remind me of someone. Oh, I told him, good for you. Now can you let me go, please, I told him getting impatient. He looked down, realizing the situation. He blushed. Sorry, he had told me. I chuckled. A smirk on my face. He let go of me. I sighed. This was probably the worst day ever. But it got better when Nico came along. The friendship between a daughter Artemis and Apollo Granddaughter of Athena and Aphrodite.


	2. I get Claimed

Ivy: Hi PJO and HoO fans! I've had a PJO story in my head and wrote it on paper. I wanted to post it, but my dad keeps bugging me. But now I can write! I will also my updating my Camp Rock story. It takes place after CR2. The setting in the first chapter is at Blackbeards. If you don't know what Blackbeards is, it's a amusement park. They are currently building a roller coaster. It's in the arcade. There are two arcades, one that connects to the boys and girls restroom, and another very far near the race track. The arcade is the one at the race track. This is a Nico Di Angelo X OC story. _Sorry if the author's note was long._

Nico: You think?

Ivy: Shut up Nico. The disclaimer please.

Nico: Ivy does not own PJO and HoO. If she did, I would not be gay and have a love interest.

**Chapter 1: I meet a son of Hades**

I was at the 2nd arcade at Blackbeards. I sat at table that looked out the window, to the golf course. I saw my four teachers play golf. An amused smile was on my face. All the things that they can do here, they play golf? I thought. Then again, they are in their mid 30's. My history teacher is probably the nicest teacher you'll ever meet. She's 50 but she looks like she is in here early thirties. Even if she's strict, she is still nice. Even if I got in trouble a lot times in her class, I still like her. I tore my eyes away from the window and sipped my Pepsi, while I turned around, looking at the door. My eyes fell on a boy. My eyes widened. It was a boy. And you're all probably thinking, it's just a boy? Right? But he's not just a boy. A boy dressed in black. A black t-shirt with a skull on it, black hair, pale olive toned skin, black pants and black shoes. Why was I going into detail on him you're all thinking? He wasn't a normal boy. He was Nico Di Angelo Son Of Hades. The Ghost King. And the Ambassador Of Pluto. And he was looking at me. You know the titles Ghost King and Ambassador Of Pluto are in the future right? Well if you didn't know, you know now. He started coming closer to me. I paled again. Also, I'm eleven years old. I know about the series. Suddenly, a female voice spoke into my head._" Go out the back door."_ _ " Why? And who are you? I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Wilderness, and Childbirth. Hello My Lady. I spoke to her. Hello my maiden. My Lady, why are talking to me? Because I wanted to contact you, my dear. Oh, I thought, sorry My Lady. Now, why should I go out the back door? Because the boy is coming closer. GO! _I understood. I started to walk towards the back door. But when I could get the handle open, Nico's arms wrapped around me. He breathed slowly and I could feel his cold breath down my neck, making me shiver. My eyes glued to the floor and I didn't look up. His cold finger pulled up my chin, forcing me to look at him. His lower lip brushed against my ear, and his breath, cold as ice, breathed down my neck once more, but instead, he spoke in my ear." Come to the Labyrinth with me." I looked at him, and then I scoffed. Me, come with you to train with King Minos? Yeah, I told him. I know about Minos and you, personally. Nico flinched. How do you know? He asked me, with fear. A scowl was on my face. Do you really think Minos can help you, Nico? I told him, well do YOU? My voice was calm, I was trying to not get angry. Keyword: tried. I I I don't know. He stuttered. I smirked. You're lucky Di Angelo, that I am a nice person. My eyes looked into his dark brown, chocolate eyes. I'll come with you. Great! He said. When school ends. When does your school year end? He asked me. My school year ends on June 12th. That's a few weeks from now. Yep, I told him. If you want to come to school with me, I suggest that you use the mist, or something. He looked at me. Never mind, I'll do it. I snapped my fingers and white aura formed, but it looked faint. I smirked at his expression. Why are you here anyway? He asked me. I'm here because of a reward trip that I earned. Oh that explains it, he said to me. I nodded. Right, once school is over I'll gradate from 6th grade. Nico stared at me. What, I told him. Nothing, he replied it's just you remind me of someone. Oh, I told him, good for you. Now can you let me go, please, I told him getting impatient. He looked down, realizing the situation. He blushed. Sorry, he had told me. I chuckled. A smirk on my face. He let go of me. I sighed. This was probably the worst day ever. But it got better when Nico came along. The friendship between a daughter Artemis and Apollo Granddaughter of Athena and Aphrodite.


End file.
